Fazlem Knaz
Fazlem Knaz, a Gnome born to the Knaz bloodline and one of the strangest of his kind that you would ever meet. Going by the name of 'Faz' he is said to not be entirely put together mentally, showing the intelligence of both an innocent child and a traumatized adult at random intervals. Description Fazlem Knaz is around the average height of most male Gnomes although slightly skinnier when compared. He is known to wear an outfit that is never taken off consisting of a black color scheme with golden trimmings; expensive and seemingly of Gilnean tailoriship. His thick red hair springs out wildly, arching backward as if under permanent strong winds, and his bushy beard seems to have never been trimmed, not even once. Personality Fazlem Knaz thrives on having "fun". The definition of Faz's "fun" can change drastically and comes in many forms. Faz despises boredom incredibly and insures that it never occurs for both himself and those around him. Faz comes across as very caring for his companions and makes sure everyone is kept happy and safe, although his poor word choice can cause an opposing impression very easily. While it could be said that Fazlem is a selfless Gnome he constantly maintains that all focus is set upon himself in any and every situation. Biography Origin of the 'Orange Drink': After his encounter with various strange people and partaking in some thrilling adventures Faz grew immensely bored. He was told that the Blue Recluse could cure his problem. Faz was curious and asked for a solution to the barkeep. He was then handed a mug containing strange liquid that was foreign to Faz to which he decided to name "Orange Drink". Whenever Faz drinks this Orange Drink he becomes even more unbearable to be around than usual; wether it be running around non-stop or speaking nonsense -- or both. Family Reunion: The reunion of Faz and his Uncle Nakah Knaz was confusing for him. He had absolutely no idea who this green Gnome was. Nakah proceeded to greet him as his nephew so Faz decided to go along as he thought it would be fun. He soon realized however that this was his real uncle. Most people would ask questions about the past or what their family bloodline is all about but Faz has never been one to care all that much. Faz is now a member of the Knaz Exploration Team and whilst not being a fan of the adventures included, he does care about the people he has met through this. Faz now has many friends and this creates odd feelings within him. He worries if the image that haunts him will be recreated. Fazlem Knaz's Past: With seemingly random blanks within his memory - especially of his earlier years - Fazlem cannot tell long and thrilling tales of his incredible past, a shame really. The oldest memory he has haunts him always, never leaving his mind; the smell of rotting flesh and deep smoke, the feel of warm blood on his hands and the sight of a slaughter before his eyes. This scene is of complete mystery to Faz with no answers at all to form a clear picture of the event. This same image is not uncommon for the Gnome however as he has had three seperate occasions that show the exact same image of death, blood and suffering. The victims were always people he knew well, people he trusted and cared for deeply. It is this unwelcomed image that has convinced Faz to keep distance, believing that if he gets too close to people and develops a bond then that person is sure to be injured in some way... and possibly even die. Category:Bloodline of Knaz Category:Gnome Category:Characters